bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dehvan Seevus The Hero
Pictures I've noticed that you've used several OC images from Deviant art, some of which from artists who I know for a fact don't like their OC images being used by others. You DID get permission from these people, right? Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 19:35, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Didn't you already say that to me before? btw, of course I got permission, I wouldn't want another... "Takima". -trembles- Although I have been watching what I used as pictures only after you reminded me before, so there are some characters(specifically, two) who I randomly googled and used without thinking. >//w//> btw Sorry about poor replying, still sorta new on this. :\ DevonDemen (talk) 17:29, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah, my apologies. My memory is pretty shady on that ordeal >.< Regardless, there are some things on this page that need some improvement. Firstly is his name; there's no need to put his title in the article name. "The Hero"? No, that's not needed and a bit corny too. Just name him Dehvan Seevus, and mention in his introduction paragraph that that's what he's referred to. Speaking of intro paragraphs, get rid of that bit about him being overpowered. That's not necessary; if people have problems about him being overpowered, they would take it to his talk page and you guys can discuss it there. But otherwise, please remove it. The picture in his infobox needs to be uploaded onto the site, and not just linked. That's why it looks so weird and not like other pages on the site. Now for his powers.... .... ...i'm sorry, what? There are so many of these powers and abilities...if I can even call them that, that make absolutely no sense at all. He has a power that can merge two souls together? Transcendant being? Where, what, when, why? What the heck is a "Shadow Shinigami?" How are they a precursor to actual Shinigami? And what do you mean "They can't summon their swords"...but then in the next sentance, you say that they materialize their Zanpakuto and release them? Isn't materializing and summoning the same thing? He can summon an army of the undead? Um, how? He's a master of Kido....because he was taught by the guy who invented Kido? No wey. He rivals the fastest beings alive? Kewl. Suvives multiple vital organs being damaged? And then you have all of these different named families and organizations/races that aren't explained, no depth, and feels more like....well, WHAT? What the heck are these things? How do they function? Is it even possible for them to exist in the world of Bleach? His quotes also don't make any sense at all, and they're all incredibly stupid. Yeah, this character needs a complete overhaul or requires more serious thinking behind him. If this was a first time viewing of him from a new guy's standpoint, I would accuse you of being a troll. It's not so much about him being incredibly god-mod (even though, yeah, he's freaking god-mod), but the powers you give him make absolutely no sense, don't fit into the Bleach universe, and you're not explaining how any of them function at all. I don't care that it's "part of your story"; just because it's part of a solo story of yours doesn't mean you can just go all out with stuff like this and have people pass it by without a word. He was in violation of the MOS before, and sorry to say, but he still is. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 18:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) If may put my two bits in, this character reeks of being a troll character. He's called a "hero" even though he tortures his allies and has killed millions for no apparent reason? Sexist? Drama queen mode? God-mode abilities? Quotes worthy of a teenage sociopathic imbecile trying to sound cool? I seriously doubt such an utter abomination of a character could stem merely from the creator's inexperience... Galvatron-dono -- ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 10:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, I somehow told myself this would happen. Not to blame any of you, until his nature is truly revealed, he was mean't for comic relief. But after a little skimming, I really don't want to take this route, ofc, it takes a little critisism. I am re-doing the character to better fit the role he is supposed to play. The OP thing. I am gonna cut down still but like I said, he is still gonna be OP for a reason and that's something I am not gonna take away, I will get rid of his excessive abilities since they cause alot of conflicts with others and, like Blankslate suggested, I will introduce them in time and explain them, rather then pulling all sorts of things that don't cut together without being explained. Thanks for the critisism Blank, it helps me out alot, really. DevonDemen (talk) 04:50, April 9, 2013 (UTC)